Vacaciones Familiares
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: O bueno, más bien la planeación de unas vacaciones familiares, también conocida como la guerra absoluta y despiadada entre una familia demasiado competitiva.


Vacaciones Familiares.

Era verano y en el Seireitei estaban pasando por una horrible ola de calor que tenía a Toshiro de un humor espantoso, por lo que se decidió a tomar una semana de vacaciones para salir con su familia al mundo de los vivos a un lugar donde o bien no hiciera tanto calor, o al menos pudiera relajarse mientras lo soportaba.

El problema era que cometió el error de dejarle la decisión de a dónde iban a sus hijos, lo que obviamente desató una batalla campal.

-¡Vamos a la playa!- gritó su hijo adolescente, Kiui.

-¡No, vamos a esquiar a las montañas!- contrarrestó su hijo de diez años, Kyuu.

-¡Playa!-

-¡Montañas!-

-¡Playa!-

-¡Montañas!-

-¡Pla…!...-

-¡Ya cierren la boca!- su esposa, Karin, los calló dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno. –Ni siquiera dejaron hablar a sus hermanos. Shimo, mi cielo ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?- miró expectante a la mayor de todos sus hijos, que ya era una adulta joven.

-La verdad no puedo decidirme, ambos lugares me gustan mucho.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tú, mi príncipe?- miró a Teishi, el gemelo de Kyuu menor que este por unos minutos y menor de sus hijos en general.

-La verdad no me importa.- fue todo lo que dijo su pequeño.

-Bueno… ¿Y a dónde quieren ir ustedes, mamá y papá?- preguntó Shimo mirando a sus progenitores.

-Montañas.-

-La playa.-

Luego de hablar al mismo tiempo, compartieron una mirada de disgusto.

-Sabes que odio ir a la playa, Karin.-

-Bueno, pues tú sabes que Kiui es débil con los cambios de clima. Sí vamos a las montañas seguramente se enferma.-

-Ya no es un niño, ya no se enferma tanto como antes por el frío.- argumentó.

-Todavía puede ser que pase. ¡Y cuando se enferma nunca lo cuidas tú!-

-Porque tú lo acaparas y lo mimas demasiado, y de todos modos cuando se enferma YO debo cocinarle todo porque apestas cocinando comidas nutritivas.-

-¡No es mi culpa que sean tan difíciles de hacer! De todos modos normalmente es por TU culpa que se Kiui se enferma.-

-¡No es mi culpa que sea tan sensible a la disminución de temperatura de Hyorinmaru!-

Mientras sus padres seguían gritándose el uno al otro, los cuatro hermanos lentamente abandonaron la habitación y salieron hacia el pasillo en silencio cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de sí, no queriendo presenciar en lo que acababan sus discusiones la mayoría de las veces: un beso que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que habían olvidado que sus hijos seguían allí.

-Seguramente estén discutiendo un buen rato. Voy por algo de beber.- suspiró la mayor retirándose en dirección a la cocina. Kiui entrecerró los ojos, pensando por un momento, antes de decidirse a seguirla.

Los gemelos se alejaron un poco del despacho de su padre para no escuchar los gritos cada vez más fuertes y se sentaron en el penúltimo escalón de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso de la casa.

-Esto es tan injusto. Estúpido Onii-chan, siempre arruina la diversión.- refunfuñó Kyuu con los brazos cruzados y una mejilla inflada por la irritación. –Lo peor es que mamá se puso de su lado. Así seguro perderé mi oportunidad de ir a las montañas.- suspiró tristemente el niño de cabellos blancos lacios largos hasta debajo de la barbilla con flequillo ladeado, ojos turquesas y piel tostada.

-No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo. A ti te gusta la playa, y a Nii-san le gusta esquiar, esto comenzó porque ninguno de ustedes quiere perder. Son demasiado competitivos.- señaló con sequedad el niño de cabello negro crispado sin flequillo, ojos de color gris oscuro y piel blanca, levemente más bajo en estatura que su hermano.

-Eres malo conmigo, Teishi-kun.- lloriqueó infantilmente. –Soy la victima aquí. Papá siempre cede a lo que mamá le dice, así que Onii-chan ganara a menos que…- sus ojos se ampliaron cuando una idea pasó por su mente. –A menos que tú me ayudes.- lo miró con una sonrisa que solo podía ser definida como diabólica.

-¿Eh?- esto le daba mala espina.

-¡Eres el consentido de papá! ¡Sí le pides ir a las montañas él te escuchara!- le enseñó el pulgar. -¡Es el plan perfecto!-

-Creí que Nee-sama era la consentida de padre.- alzó una ceja.

-Nee-san ya está vieja.- agitó una mano despectivamente pero luego sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados y miró a los alrededores con temor. –No le digas que dije eso, me matara.- susurró con miedo a que su terrorífica hermana mayor saliera de la nada a reprimirlo por su comportamiento.

-Juegas con tu vida, Nii-chan.- el menor también se estremeció al pensar en lo aterradora que podía ser su Nee-sama cuando estaba molesta. –Y sostengo lo que dije. Nee-sama es la consentida de nuestro padre.-

-Supongamos que sí.- Kyuu rodó los ojos, sabiendo que Teishi podía ser tranquilo pero era tan terco como sus hermanos mayores, no es que él mismo no tuviera su buena porción de terquedad, teniendo los padres que tenían. –Papá te escucha más de lo que me escucha a mí, quién sabe por qué…-

-¿Tal vez porque siempre mientes, haces travesuras y lo desobedeces?-

-…Nunca lo sabremos. En fin, tenemos más probabilidades de ir a las montañas sí tú se lo pides. Así que pídeselo ¿sí?- juntó las manos y lo miró suplicante.

Teishi suspiró con irritación pero acabó cediendo, sabiendo que no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que dijera que sí.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Shimo terminó de preparar una jarra con jugo de frutas y se sirvió tanto para sí misma como para Kiui, que bebió rápidamente su bebida a diferencia de ella, que se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar del refrescante líquido.

-Oye, Nee-san… ¿Te he dicho lo linda que te ves con el cabello atado así?- señaló su coleta alta. –Te pareces más a mamá con el cabello así, te conviene.- le sonrió inocentemente.

-Sabes que odio atarme el cabello, pero todo este calor no me deja opción.- suspiró antes de tomar otro sorbo, pensando que no debería dejarse crecer tanto el cabello, aunque a su novio le gustaba así. –Pero gracias por el cumplido. Ahora dime ¿qué quieres?-

-¿Qué?- se crispó. -¿Por qué querría algo? ¿No puedo halagar a mi adorada hermana mayor sin ninguna razón?- sonrió nervioso.

-Lo creería de Kyuu y Teishi, pero no de ti, Kiui, nunca me halagas a menos que quieras algo, así que escupe.- lo miró con sus ojos tan turquesas como los suyos entrecerrados.

-Bien.- bufó. –Quiero que convenzas a papá de ir a la playa. No quiero ir a las estúpidas montañas.-

-Te gusta ir a las montañas, lo que no te gusta es perder contra Kyuu.- señaló ella secamente. -¿En serio, Kiui? Deberías dejar de pelear con tu hermanito, eres mayor así que pon el ejemplo.- lo regañó.

-Puedo poner el ejemplo en otras cosas.- cruzó los brazos tras la nuca. –Solo ayúdame y te deberé una.-

-No.- terminó su vaso y se sirvió más jugo tranquilamente.

-¡Pero Nee-san…!...- la miró con la boca abierta. –Vamos, no seas así… Prometo ya no tratar como estúpido a tu novio idiota.- eso la hizo rodar los ojos.

-No quiero que Kyuu se moleste conmigo por tu culpa.- se cruzó de brazos.

-No se enojara contigo, nadie en esta casa se enoja contigo excepto yo.- bueno, eso era cierto.

-Tú te enojas con todo el mundo.- era el más gruñón de toda la familia.

-Exacto, y me enojaré contigo otra vez sí no me ayudas.- también se cruzó de brazos. –Vamos, te daré lo que quieras. Cocinare por ti, te cubriré cuando quieras escaparte para estar con tus amigas o tu novio idiota, cuidaré de los gemelos cuando se pongan insoportables, lo que quieras.- insistió.

-Es increíble lo que estás dispuesto a hacer solo para ganarle la pelea tu hermanito de la mitad de tu tamaño.- rió divertida. –Pero es cierto que Kyuu a veces es muy pesado… y cuando vayamos de vacaciones, sea a donde sea, papá y mamá seguro querrán pasar tiempo a solas y cuando eso pase yo tendré que cuidar a los gemelos…- reflexionó con una mano en la barbilla. Adoraba a sus hermanitos, pero Kyuu era aún peor que Kiui en nivel de travesura y siempre estaba convenciendo a Teishi de seguirle el juego. –Hagamos un trato, yo habló con papá, lo convenceré de ir a la playa y eso, pero tú tendrás que cuidar a los gemelos en todo el tiempo que estemos fuera.-

-Bien…- cedió fácilmente, no dispuesto a dar marcha atrás en este asunto. Observó como ella terminó su jugo y luego ambos se pusieron de pie. –Trató hecho, enana.- le colocó una mano en la cabeza, adorando ser mucho más alto que ella ahora. Desgraciadamente había dejado de crecer solo cuando le faltaba un centímetro para alcanzar a su padre, pero se contentaba con ser más alto que el resto de la familia… solo esperaba que los gemelos no lo sobrepasaran al crecer.

-No me llames así u olvídate de la playa.- gruñó tomando su oreja y retorciéndola.

-Auch, auch, auch… ¡lo siento!- gimoteó para que lo soltara.

-Lo que sea, vamos.- negó con la cabeza liberándolo y se dirigieron de vuelta al despacho de su padre. La puerta estaba cerrada y ya no se oían gritos. –Deben estar besuqueándose otra vez.- suspiró pesadamente.

-Eww, no quiero ver eso.- se alejó un par de pasos, dejándole la tarea de abrir la puerta y enfrentar la traumante imagen.

Por suerte para Shimo, después de tantas veces de atraparlos juntos, ya estaba bastante insensibilizada al vergonzoso espectáculo.

Intentó golpear antes pero no hicieron caso, así que se frotó las sienes, se preparó mentalmente y abrió la puerta. Estaban en el escritorio, otra vez, y no parecieron notarla al entrar.

-Saben, por mucho que Kyuu y Teishi son adorables, realmente no quiero otro hermanito.- exclamó en voz alta, conteniendo una risa cuando se apartaron de golpe con los rostros enrojecidos.

-¡Shimo!-le chilló su madre mientras intentaba peinar su cabello y arreglar su kimono. -¡¿Por qué no tocaste antes de entrar así?!-

-Sí toque.- rodó los ojos. –Quería hablar con papá sobre las vacaciones.-

-Oh, bien… voy a… voy a adelantar la cena.- carraspeó saliendo apresuradamente de la oficina. –Oh, hola, hijo.- saludó apresuradamente a Kiui al verlo entrar a la oficina después de que saliera, pero no le dio tiempo a responder ya que realmente quería salir de allí, desgraciadamente sus intenciones se vieron frustradas al toparse con sus dos hijos más pequeños. –Ehh… hola… ¿Quieren ayudar a mami a hacer la cena?- se hincó para sonreírles con ternura.

-Pero madre, almorzamos hace una hora.- señaló Teishi confundido.

-Yo ayudaré a mamá, ve con papá.- Kyuu lo empujó para que siguiera caminando. -¡Convéncelo, por favor!- gritó al verlo alejarse.

-¿Le dijiste que te ayude a convencer a tu padre a que vayan a las montañas?- lo miró con una ceja en alto.

-Claro, papá nunca le dice que no.- sonrió ya sabiendo que tenía la victoria contra Onii-chan asegurada.

-Sabes, estoy bastante segura de que Kiui convenció a tu hermana de hablar a su favor con tu padre.- comentó pensativa.

-¿Qué?- se tensó. –Eso significa que… Uhh… ¿A quién consiente más papá? ¿A Nee-san o a Teishi-kun?- se frotó la nuca.

-No lo sé… Nunca le dice que no a Teishi, pero también le gusta contentar a tu hermana.- también se frotó la nuca.

Siguieron parados en el medio del pasillo frotándose las nucas con una mueca pensativa hasta que Karin recordó que se suponía que iba a hacer la cena y le preguntó a su bebé mini-copia de su marido qué quería para cenar, a lo que este alegó que era muy temprano y que mejor fueran a jugar videojuegos, cosa que se dispusieron a hacer muy emocionados.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Toshiro, él miraba con ojos entrecerrados a sus dos hijos mayores. Su hija estaba sentada frente a él y su hijo en el sofá más allá, pero ambos lo miraban con tanta inocencia que era sospechoso.

De pronto, se oyó un golpe en la puerta pese a que estaba entreabierta, por lo que supo que solo podía ser una persona, la única persona demasiado educada como para entrar a una habitación sin tocar por más que la puerta estuviera abierta de par en par.

-Pasa, Teishi.- dijo con un suspiro, a lo que el menor de sus hijos de inmediato asomó la cabeza antes de entrar caminando con paso seguro y sentarse junto a su hermana frente a su escritorio. -¿Puedo preguntar qué los trae aquí? ¿Se trata de las vacaciones?- se cruzó de brazos intentando verse imponente.

-Ehh, sí. Lo estaba pensando y creo que me gustaría ir a la playa.- comentó Shimo alegremente. –Me gusta mucho el mar y los caracoles y eso… Además hace años que no vamos ¡será divertido!- lo miró con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Hmm…- frunció el ceño. No le gustaba ir a la playa, pero sí era por su bebita bien podía hacer un sacrificio, aparte que Karin también quería ir allí y la verdad se veía muy bien con un traje de baño así que… -Bueno… supongo que está bien…-

-Padre, solicitó permiso para hablar.- Teishi intervino alzando una mano antes de que pudiera terminar de aceptar. –Y por favor, discúlpeme por haberlo interrumpido.-

-Está bien. ¿Qué sucede?- lo miró curioso.

-Estuve hablando con Nii-chan y me hizo recordar lo bien que la pasé cuando fuimos a las montañas hace un par de años, la verdad me gustaría repetir la experiencia sí usted me lo permite, padre.- inclinó la cabeza humildemente.

-Oh.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Sería un adiós a ver a su esposa en traje de baño, pero por otro lado así nadie más la vería, y podía tenerla sola para él sí los niños se entretenían esquiando. –Bueno, lo siento Shimo pero creo que las montañas serán más…-

-Pero, papi…- empezó a hacer un puchero adorable. –Realmente, realmente quiero ir a la playa… ¿Podemos, sí? Solo esta vez.- pestañeó angelicalmente.

-Ehh…- bien, esto era claramente una manipulación de parte de su inteligente hija, pero rayos que siempre funcionaba. –Bueno, sí a Teishi no le importa…-

-Me importa.- se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero descontento como cuando tenía cuatro años y no querían darle más golosinas. –Quiero ir a las montañas, se lo prometí a Nii-chan. Por favor, padre. No volveré a pedirle nada en todo el año.- lo miró con ojos suplicantes, esos ojos del mismo color de Karin que siempre lo hacían ceder a cualquier demanda por más descabellada que fuera.

Era consciente de que Shimo había sido convencida por Kiui y Teishi por Kyuu, ya que ellos dos eran buenos manipulándolo. La diferencia es que su hija sabía muy bien que lo estaba manipulando, mientras que el menor de sus hijos solo estaba intentando cumplir con el favor a su gemelo.

El problema aquí era que los dos eran adorables, y tenía problemas para decirle que no a ambos. Por un lado su bebita manipuladora, por el otro su pequeño inocente. ¿Qué elegir? No quería decepcionar a ninguno, pero no podía decirles que sí a los dos.

-Ehh…- se pasó una mano por el cabello. –No lo sé…- suspiró.

-Por favor, papi. Quiero ir a la playa.- oh, Shimo estaba jugando sucio llamándolo así.

-Se lo suplicó, padre. Prometo comportarme.- Teishi no necesitaba mucho más que mirarlo con esos inocentes ojos tan parecidos a los de Karin.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué todos sus hijos eran tan adorables? Culpaba a su esposa por esto.

Kiui observó desde el sofá el intercambió de su hermana mayor y el menor de sus hermanos con su progenitor. Maldito sea Kyuu, esa pequeña pulga astuta, enviando a Teishi a hablar con su padre. Había creído que estaba jodido puesto que él literalmente nunca le decía que no al de ojos oscuros, pero su hermana estaba dándole batalla, así que no tenía idea quién terminaría ganando.

¿Tal vez debería interferir?

Su padre rara vez lo consentía desde que dejó de ser un niño pero tal vez un voto más y recordarle que su madre prefería la playa lo ayudara a ganarle a la pequeña pulga pesadilla de su existencia alias Kyuu. Lo peor es que todos le decían que ellos eran muy parecidos, pero Kiui estaba seguro de que nunca fue taaaaaan molesto de pequeño como ese chiquillo endemoniado. Aparte de los ojos ellos no se parecían en nada, lo aseguraba.

Se levantó y se acercó a los tres más tranquilos de la familia.

Su padre parecía estar entre la espada y un acantilado, no pareciera que fuera capaz de elegir entre la mayor y el menor. La mera verdad se veía como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito.

Abrió la boca para insistir en ir a la playa, pero se calló a sí mismo y suspiró, ordenándose a sí mismo pensar la situación cuidadosamente. Ya no era un niñito para andarse con berrinches.

A ver, su padre se había tomado un tiempo libre para estar en familia, y como siempre surgió una disputa por su culpa y la de Kyuu, pero Kyuu era un niño y él ya casi era un hombre así que tenía que ser el ejemplo, como su hermana siempre lo estaba regañando para que sea.

Su padre odiaba la playa, pero no tanto como decía, aun así sabía que las montañas eran unos de sus lugares favoritos para vacacionar. De igual forma no quería cumplirle el capricho a Kyuu, ese niño ya estaba lo suficientemente malcriado.

Entonces la mejor opción era… ninguna de esas. De hecho había un lugar muy bueno al que hace mucho no iban que también había pensado antes, pero sugirió la playa por el simple hecho de que le gustaba molestar a los dos varones de cabello blanco.

-Oigan…- llamó la atención de los tres. –Estaba pensando…- suspiró, no pudiendo creer que se estaba rindiendo así, pero al menos no era del todo una derrota. -¿Por qué no vamos a esa cabaña junto al lago a la que fuimos hace mucho tiempo? Los gemelos eran pequeños así que no deben recordarla. Y también se puede nadar en el lago y hay actividades como escalar, patinar y esas porquerías que le gustan a Kyuu. Es perfecto ¿no?-

Los tres lo miraron con ojos amplios, Shimo parecía sorprendida de que le haya impedido cumplirle el favor, Teishi parecía interesado en lo que dijo y su padre estaba suspirando de alivio.

-Me parece bien, la cabaña en el lago es un buen lugar.- comentó él con una sonrisa cansina.

-Debería habérseme ocurrido antes.- su hermana sonrió.

-No recuerdo ese lugar para nada.- su hermanito tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es porque cuando fuimos eras un bebé muy llorón.- le revolvió el cabello. -¿Y qué dices? ¿Quieres que Nii-san te enseñe a escalar?- le sonrió.

-Ya sé hacer eso.- lo apartó de un manotazo. –Pero sí, seguro.- se encogió de hombros. –Estoy de acuerdo con Nii-san, pero a Kyuu Nii-chan no le va a gustar esto…-

-Lo superara.- mejor para él sí el chiquillo endemoniado hacía un berrinche, así se sentiría más como una victoria que como una tregua.

-Creo que iré a darles la noticia. ¿Vamos, Teishi?- Shimo se puso en pie y jaló de la muñeca a su hermanito, que hizo una mueca descontenta pero no intentó librarse.

-Como quieras.- cedió dejándose arrastrar por ella.

Por alguna razón que Kiui nunca entendió, los gemelos estaban aterrorizados por Shimo. Él también le tenía miedo a veces, pero ellos literalmente palidecían con la sola idea de hacerla enojar.

-Parece que te debó una.- la voz de su progenitor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Te salve de una grande allí ¿eh?- sonrió burlonamente. –Eso te pasa por tener dos favoritos.-

-No son mis favoritos.- frunció el ceño. –Sí los consiento más es porque puedo permitírmelo, porque sí te consintiera a ti o a Kyuu ustedes no dejarían de pasarme por encima cada dos por tres. Tu hermana a veces es manipuladora, es cierto, pero nada grave, y Teishi ni siquiera se da cuenta que congelaría el infierno sí me lo pidiera. Pero no tengo favoritos.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo decía en sentido figurado, papá.- rodó los ojos. –Aun así tienes razón, me debes una.-

-¿Voy a arrepentirme de haber dicho eso, verdad?- lo miró resignado.

-Definitivamente.- rió maliciosamente.

Ok, ok, tal vez Kyuu y él sí se parecieran un _poquito_ en algo más que los ojos después de todo. Solo un poquito.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaa! :D

One-shot dedicado a Edimar Jaimes! Ojala te haya gustado :3

Lamento haber estado tan inactiva estos ultimos días, pero ya en una semana, el 16 de este mes para ser más exactos, empieza la Semana HK! Así que estén atentas porq voy a subir muuuuchos fics ;D

No estaban enterados de la Semana HK? Inaceptable! xD Tienen que unirse al grupo de facebook Universo HitsuKarin cuanto antes! Y sí ya están unidas tienen que pasarse por allí más seguido! Vayan y enteresense como participar y ganar premios! n.n

Por mientras, espero que esto les haya gustado y no olviden tambien unirse a mi pagina de facebook q tiene el mismo nombre q mi cuenta! No se arrepentiran :P Pasense por allí porq estoy haciendo encuestas de que continuaciones a mis OS pasados quieren y doy noticias, muestro dibujos y eso xP

En fin, ya no las entretengo más! Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Merezco un review? :')

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
